pure_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Tundrine Frigidheart
Tundrine Frigidheart is the Ice Guardian apprentice. Personality & Character Tundrine is a serious, quiet dragon, who is very selective of her friends. She gets easily annoyed by others and is not afraid to occasionally use her element on a dragon or two. Tundrine does not get along with the more energetic apprentices, typically, and spends most of her time with apprentices that are calm and take their role seriously. She is not fond of the third class district and prefers to keep her distance from that area. She enjoys learning about the Guardians of old and often listens to storied told by Deshaarto. Whenever she is at home, she typically spends her time with her little brother, Yukito, who is the youngest of the siblings. Being chimeric, he can get sick very easily and rarely leaves the house. Because of this, Tundrine always tries to bring the outside world to him. She does this by teaching him some about his element, bringing trinkets she buys from town, and even brings in some of the other apprentices for him to meet occasionally. Tundrine loves her little brother very deeply and is very protective of him. Skills & abilities She can use a freezing ice breath (practically mastered, can cover an area (cavern, room) completely in ice, freezing everything). Ice shards can be breathed and summoned separately, out of “thin air”. She knows how to freeze just by touching something (ice touch), she can cover parts of herself in ice/ice magic. Tundrine has even begun to learn the (incomplete) ice fury, which consists of the user, surrounding themselves in a "bubble"/wall of ice magic and then making it explode, freezing the area and closely standing/flying enemies. Backstory Tundrine grew up in a very privileged family and was the first hatched out of her and her two siblings. She loved testing new ways to use her element, so she trained with it often. Her constant training made her the best candidate for ice apprentice, in which she was overjoyed when she was selected for the role. One day, when she was on a walk with a few of the other apprentices through the second class district, she noticed a large group of people crowding around the area right next to the third class district. Tundrine pushed her way through the crowd in order to see what exactly was going on. Once she made her way to the front, her heart broke at the scene. Char Ashclaw, her closest childhood friend, laid there in a puddle of blood, covered in many deep wounds. She shoved passed the guards, sprinting to Char's side. After she reached his side, she felt for his pulse, only to find that he was already gone. Later, she had a very long talk with one of the guards at the scene and learned that a couple of third class civilians had murdered Char in order to rob his corpse of what little he had on him. After that event, Tundrine changed. She was no longer the extrovert she used to be and she hated the third class district with a passion. She became very rude and turned to training to release her rage. Tundrine often pushed everyone she used to be close to away and was not afraid to use her element to prove a point. However, once her mentor began to take notice of the change, they began to intervene. If she ever caught Tundrine being disrespectful to someone, they would slap her on the back of her head and tell her to correct her actions. Tundrine has slowly begun to improve her behavior and has stopped pushing others away. While she still is not fond of the third class district, she is beginning to feel compassion for some of the third class citizens again but will not travel there unless accompanied by another apprentice or guardian. Relationships [[Yukito Frigidheart|'Yukito Frigidheart']] Tundrine loves her little brother very deeply and is very protective of him. Whenever she is at home, she typically spends her time with her little brother. Being chimeric, he can get sick very easily and rarely leaves the house. Because of this, Tundrine always tries to bring the outside world to him. She does this by teaching him some about his element, bringing trinkets she buys from town, and even brings in some of the other apprentices for him to meet occasionally. Florence Petaltail Like Seva, Tundrine thinks well of Florence and finds her company delightful. Argil Mountainbreaker She finds Argil very annoying and irritable. Often times when she is mad at someone, it's him. Deshaarto Rattletail She loves hearing stories about the Guardians of old from him. [[Grail Lavaspear|'Grail Lavaspear']] Grail and Tundrine have an interesting relationship. They banter with each other a lot, however they both secretly enjoy it. While she does not always enjoy his abrasive flirting, she secretly has a crush on him. [[Jadea Earthscale|'Jadea Earthscale']] Jadea is a very dear friend to Tundrine and she enjoys spending time with her. Gallery Pl_ice_guardian_apprentice_by_constelia-d96m4lr.png|Concept art i_will_not_be_defeated_by_constelia_dd8g3a1.png|A glimpse from Tundrine's past Notes * She has the rare color of white, which causes others to look up to her; * She wears a locket with a picture of Char in it, in memory of him; * Some believe that she is related to the old Guardian Cyril, but her family and she refuse to comment on the matter. Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Citizens Category:1st class Category:Apprentices